1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective water toy for infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child psychologists agree that toys are vitally important to infants and young children. They stimulate curiosity, promote mental and physical development, and provide entertainment. Water toys are particularly valuable for these purposes.
A problem of conventional water toys is that an infant playing with such a toy almost immediately loses it in the water. Water toys typically float, so that they drift away when the infant "bats" them. This can become very trying to the infant's supervisor, who must continually retrieve the toy in order for play to continue.
Representative conventional water toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,386,425; 2,900,758; 4,223,894 and 4,292,758 and design patents Nos. 247,384 250,788; 258,071 and 275,974. These patents fail to disclose a solution to the problem noted above.